


What You're Feeling Right Now Is Called Regret

by starksgoatee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clint Barton's Farm, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Unsafe Sex, the farm of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Steve and Tony are at Clint's farm and they have to share a bed.





	What You're Feeling Right Now Is Called Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Im many years late to the bed-sharing party, but better late than never, so enjoy! Don't forget to leave some love.

"What you're feeling right now is called regret." Tony says to Steve as Steve stands in the doorframe of the bathroom, staring at the twin sized child's bed with solar system themed sheets.

"I just... didn't think the bed would be this small." Steve crosses his arms, staring at the bed with the same look of confusion as when he catches glimpses of the equations Tony has to solve sometimes. "Clint did this on purpose you know. He knows how we get when we spend too much time together." He sighs. 

Tony snorts at that and passes by Steve to brush his teeth. "He might have done it on purpose, but you took the bait. You made your bed -well technically, his kid made the bed- and you're gonna have to lie in it." Steve rolls his eyes at Tony's not-so-funny joke, and then moves away from the bathroom, climbing into the bed. He waits for Tony to finish brushing his teeth then rolls onto his side pressing his back against the cool wall, making as much room for Tony as he physically can. Tony gets in and even though Steve made room for him, they're uncomfortably close. Tony is on his side, at eye level with Steve's pectorals, and he swallows hard at the way Steve's wifebeater stretches over the muscles. Tony shifts and his knee grazes Steve's crotch, making the man flinch and Tony presses a hand at Steve's side to calm him, fingers dancing against clothed skin, immediately putting his leg back down. "Christ I'm sorry, this bed is just so goddamn small. Here let me try rolling over." Tony rolls over and his eyes face the door, his shoulders pressing at Steve's chest and Tony realizes that no matter how they move, they're going to be utterly close. 

"Maybe if we... cuddle... we can find a way to both be comfortable?" Steve suggests uncomfortably and cringes at how ridiculous that thought sounds.

"Sorry, I only cuddle after sex." Tony jokes dryly and there's a moment of silence. 

"Is that a proposition?" Steve shoots back and Tony lets out a huff of air in laughter. 

"Is that a proposition; of course not." Tony says laughing, and then stops. He twists his upper body to turn and look at Steve, giving him a grin. "I mean, unless you want it to be." Steve squints at Tony and gives him his signature Steve Rogers smile, before biting gently at the skin on his bottom lip.

"Maybe I do." He says and Tony twists his torso to face the door again, unsure of what to do next. He shifts his whole body to look at Steve again and peers into his eyes.

"Well then maybe we should have sex."

"I'm alright with that suggestion."

"Well good."

"Good." Tony sits up onto his knees, towards the edge of the bed and Steve lays on his back, looking at Tony, and Tony studies the way Steve's shirt has risen, exposing skin that leads into the sweatpants slung low on the blond's hips and he shudders. The window above them, exposing the moon, casts shadows on them, but Steve's eyes stand out against the darkness, pools of blue burning into Tony's. Tony reaches out to touch at Steve, his hand going into the man's muscle shirt, exploring the miles of golden skin beneath the object of clothing. Steve watches him while Tony builds up the courage to pull Steve into the center of bed and lean in close to his ear. "I'm gonna suck you off now."

Steve's eyes close at that, biting at the inside of his cheek before nodding at Tony. "I'm more than ok with that."

Tony smiles and presses a quick kiss to Steve's lips, slithering down to find Steve already half hard in his sweatpants. He pulls him out and kisses at the tip, Steve's dick twitching in attention. Tony smirks up at Steve and with no warning, swallows him down in one try, surprised that he was able to do it, considering that Steve wasn't fully hard yet, but already very big. Steve groans and his left hand comes up to pull gently at Tony's hair. Tony moans at that and Steve motions at Tony to be quiet, putting a finger up to his lips. His hand comes down from Tony's hair to his neck, fully hard now, Tony's mouth stretched around his thick cock. He squeezes softly at Tony's neck and Tony groans at that, his dick immediately chubbing up in his pj pants. Steve notices and he squeezes again, and Tony's eyes close, moaning around his dick. 

"Should've known you liked being choked Tony. Would've done it a long time ago." Steve teases and Tony comes off of Steve to breathe.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, champ." Tony's voice is thick and he licks off the precum from Steve's slit. "Wanna find out about the others?' 

"I'd like that." Steve nods, then pulls Tony up, taking off his shirt and pants before putting Tony on his stomach. "But first, you're gonna learn some things about me." Steve runs his hand down Tony's spine, pushing down on his lower back for him to arch it. He pulls down Tony's boxers and grabs a handful of Tony's ass. " Are y'gonna let me fuck you like this, Stark? On your hands and knees, all spread for me?" Tony muffles a groan into one of the pillows and nods. Steve chuckles at that and bends down to kiss at Tony's back before coming down to open him up with his tongue. Tony moans and whimpers, withering underneath Steve until he can't take it any longer. 

"Come on big boy, fuck me already," Tony begs and Steve sides three fingers into him coming up to nip at his jaw. He pulls them out and then slides into Tony, biting at his knuckles to keep in a groan. Tony moans into the pillow, clenching tightly around Steve as he fucks into him. "Oh fuck Stevie, you have a nice fat cock, shit, if I knew you fucked this good I would have let you do this to me a long long time ago-ohhhh fuck." Steve's hand covers Tony's mouth to quiet him and he picks him up while still in him to set him down on the floor so that the bed doesn't knock against the wall while Steve pounds into Tony. He thrusts into the brunet, biting his lip to silence his own moans, the sound of skin on skin and loud panting, the only noise in the room. He fucks Tony until Tony is coming on his cock, clamping down on Steve's dick until Steve's thrusts become desperate and Steve comes deep inside Tony. He rests there, on his knees, softening inside Tony until he can catch his breath and get into the bed pulling Tony along with him. 

Sweaty and tired, Tony rolls onto Steve, his chin resting on Steve's chest and he gives him a hazy smile. "We should do that again sometime." Steve looks down at the older man with the chocolate colored eyes and the thick lashes and pretty lips and he kisses him sweetly. 

"I'm up for that. But for now, get some rest." He kisses Tony's head and lies his head back and when he looks back down at Tony, he is asleep. Neither of the men bring it up the next day, but if anyone sees Steve sneak Tony a kiss after handing him a cup of coffee, they don't mention it. When they leave the farm, Steve manages to mumble a 'thank you' to Clint, before going off to after Tony, the unknown future of Ultron and the Avengers, close ahead.


End file.
